bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Animaster's Characters
Animaster has many characters that he uses. Most of them are relatively minor, though a few stand out. They all live in the Terran World/Mythica (I'm not to fond of the name, but it's more of a placeholder name until I can come up with a better one). 'Major Characters' Joe and Ella Hailing from a sister dimension to reality, Joe and his wife Ella are generally peaceful. They love their children and care for them greatly. The couple met about 16 years ago thanks to their mutual friend Melody. Joe and Ella now run a florist, the Golden Rose, on the outskirts of the city and have had two girls together and adopted Mark. Appearances and Personalities Joe Joe is rather thin and stands at about 5'6. He has brown hair and eyes, similar to his older daughter, Fauna. Personality-wise, Joe is rather firm and tends to leap into action when things go wrong. He also has a secret history of villainy to go with his heroism. Ella Standing in at 5'10 and weighing 180 lbs, Ella is both bigger and heavier than her husband. She's a florist and has an advanced degree in botany. Her gentle nature and calm demeanor underly her rather high amount of strength. Abilities Joe Due to being so thin, Joe doesn't fare so well defensively. He can still take a lot if he has to, but is otherwise fairly fragile. His specialty, though, is offense, particularly magic-based moves. He hates fighting up close due to being so weak physically. His main attacks consist of mostly electric attacks, though he can use a wide variety of attacks that Madame Crystal taught him how to use. Ella Conversely to Joe, Ella prefers to attack up close. Unlike her fragile husband, Ella can stand more than a few blows. However, she's not very good offensively and her magic is mostly healing and some plant based spells. Fauna Fauna is Joe and Ella's eldest daughter and older sister to Flora. She's good friends with Marissa and the two can often be seen hanging out together. True to her name, Fauna loves animals, especially cats and sharks. The child's role has expanded from supporting role to more of a main character. She has many secrets that the rest of the family don't know about. The most notable is her training under Madame Crystal. Personality Shy and meek, Fauna usually tries to avoid fighting whenever possible. In spite of this, she can prove to be courageous in a pinch and is willing to take on foes much larger and stronger than she is if she has a good reason. Fauna tends to be inattentive and can often be found daydreaming. This tends to lend itself to many an awkward situation where the child alters the scenery with whatever she's thinking about. Appearance Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 Age: 15 Abilities Thanks to a lack of exercise, Fauna lacks any good physical abilities aside from her impressive strength and surprising flexibility. Rather than use physical attacks though, she sticks mainly to magical attacks. Of these attacks, her strongest one is the Nightmare Fuel powered Dark Thunder. Fauna also shares some abilities with her father, like the ability to phase through walls and vanish. On the non-offensive side, she can create illusions to confuse and ellude foes. Flora Flora is Fauna's younger sister and her polar opposite in many ways. Flora likes sports and loves to run. Quite a tomboy, she's been described as being more like a boy at times than a girl. Her great deal of energy is due in part to the fact that her cells contain small amounts of chlorophyll (yeah, yeah, I know that it makes no sense biologically, but still...). Appearance Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: '''Green '''Height: 3'8" Weight: '''58lbs. '''Age: 12 Abilities Due to her light frame and boundless energy, her speed is rivaled only by Manty, who she sees as her greatest rival on the racetrack (Swerve can try, but since Manty is already a few steps faster than him...). Otherwise, the two get along rather nicely. Unfortunately, in spite of her great speed, she's rather weak physically. She still prefers to attack up close though as her magic is still underdeveloped. She also has a friend named Juniper. Glyde Glyde is a giant armor-plated dragon. He loves steel and will often eat whatever's available, including robots. He's known to be rather immature and childish and often amuses himself by kidnapping people. For all of his power and aggression, he's rather sensitive and holds a grudge against Joe more for his long lecture about his misdeeds than for the stolen iron. Abilities Glyde is a fierce one, using a mix of physical and magical attacks. His preferred attack style is to use his fire-based abilities to distract his foes while he closes in to attack with his claws and teeth. Madame Crystal Brimming with grace and dignity, Crystal lives atop of Crystal Mountain (tentative name). She's a couple thousand years old, but looks as though she's in her fifties. Of course, she's just as playful as Aria and is even the cat's owner. She was once a cheerleader some odd years ago, but hasn't done that in a while, since she doesn't fit into her outfit anymore due to some weight gain. Abilities Madame Crystal takes most of her abilities from the Yuki-Onna, and as such has many ice based abilities. This ties into her attack style, in which she immobilizes her opponent with ice and attacks them leisurely. Being as she runs a school of sorts, teaching youkai how to use their powers correctly, she's wise in the ways of magic and the most proficient magician in the Terran World (tentative name, and I'm not to fond of it). 'Minor Characters' Note that some of these characters may get more focus later on. Some of these characters are relatively new and I haven't worked out their personalities yet. Mark/Fungus Mark, or Fungus as his family and friends call him, comes from Joe's world's equivalent to China and hence, that's his first language. He's about 18 years of age and has an interest in Fungi, which is where he gets his nickname from. Always calm and quiet, Fungus prefers to keep to himself, but is gentle and friendly when you get to know him. Spooky Spooky is a curious and mischevious kitten that Fauna takes care of. Spooky is modelled after the Bake-Neko and has many powers over the dead. He rarely uses those, however, in favor of his other powers like passing through walls and the like. Webber Compared to his older brother, Webber is more calm and collected. Unlike most cats, this guy loves water and will swim for hours. Being the caring one, Webber will often save those who are drowning or stranded out at sea. The Other Cats They aren't seen as often as Spooky and Webber, but are still worth mentioning. Aria The mother of the kittens. Aria is calm and graceful, though surprisingly playful. She loves her children even if she seldom sees them. Norman The kitten's father. He has no real superpowers and is more of an everyman than the others. Hardworking and strong, he's usually the one who keeps the peace amongst the kittens. Buffer Despite being the largest, he's actually more of the middle child. As his bulk suggests, he's rather powerful and loves a good fight. Given that, he's a bit of a loner and can come across as lazy and stubborn when he doesn't want to do something. Flare Flare is a flashy show-off. She loves nothing more than to strut her stuff in front of the others. Otherwise, she's really affectionate and craves the attention of others, usually positive. Voltra/Sparky (tentative names) Her energy and and loud voice are her most notable traits. Tends not to pay much attention to what's going on or where she's going, causing her to frequently run into walls. She doesn't seem to be hurt by this though. Sagi Sagi is a deceitful heron and is often seen in association with Glyde. He's more aggressive than Glyde and has been pursuing the kittens for some time. His efforts always fail though. Juniper Flora's friend and fellow classmate. Juniper tends to be more level-headed than her friend. Regardless, she's often dragged along with Flora's misadventures. She's used to this by now and will usually toss out a snarky remark on her friend's craziness. Red An oni who serves under Madame Crystal. His large size and loud voice make him come across as much scarier than he really is. In reality, Red is a big teddy bear most of the time. He does occasionally get angry though, but he's usually done fairly quickly as he believes his points are better gotten across with only a few words. Great Blue This is Joe's vehicle. Whenever Joe needs to go somewhere in a hurry, he uses Great Blue. Designed and programmed by Tila, Great Blue is better in the water than he is on land, often crashing while going at top speed. He tends to be rather overconfident and often goes into things headlong. This often results in him having to be repaired. Mell Snarky, cynical, and rude, this is Mell. He seems to have it out for the world and is quick to use his sharp tongue. Deep down he cares for those close to him, even if he doesn't show it. In all honesty, he'd rather not be interrupted when hunting for food or resting - he does have a schedule to keep, you know. Mell hates moving about on land and spends more time in the water, where he's more at home. Melody Ah, Melody. True to her name, she's good on the piano, though she also knows how to play a flute and clarinet. She's been good friends with Joe and Ella for years and is the one who got them together. Luna Tila's older sister. Bright spark that she is, Luna is rather... strange. While she's not nearly as good at building machines as her sister, Luna's still a great mechanic. Although her machines are decidedly less helpful. Those giant toaster robots will haunt the group for years to come... Tila A master mechanic, Tila has made many of the machines that Joe and his friends use. She is also working on several lifelike robots to perfect her skills with artificial intelligence. Her crowning achievement in this area is Armund. Armund Armund is Tila's most advanced robot. HIs AI was the basis for that of Great Blue. Armund is modelled after a salamander. Joe's Pokemon While Joe has many Pokemon, the ones that appear most often are his Blastoise, Gardevoir, Gallade and Aggron. Blaster This burly Blastoise loves a good fight. He tends to come across as a bully, but is really nice at heart. He often takes his training in his own hands, much to Lily's chagrin. Blaster doesn't seem to care though and often argues with her over the morality of his actions. Lily As a Gardevoir, Lily has a strong urge to protect others. Sadly, while her heart's in the right place, her grip on reality comes into question when she tries to give speeches on why killing is never justified, even if it's done out of self-defense. Carrie An Aggron. Calm, peaceful, and wise. She's often the mediator between Blaster and Lily. Like Glyde, she likes to eat metal, though she prefers to get her metal from a junkyard or broken down car. Ralis Ralis is Lily's boyfriend. In spite of being part Fighting, he hates to do so. He prefers to write poetry instead. Being Lily's boyfriend, he's often pushed around by her. Trivia *Lily was originally going to be named Felicity, but I liked Lily more. *Even though Joe was initially designed to be my author avatar, Animaster has grown rather fond of Fauna, who now takes that position. *Ella was originally slimmer and a little taller. She was given a similar personality to Crystal at first.